New Moon, Second Book, Another, First Series
by Bramblepaw
Summary: Adderflame and Mudtail are falling in love again, but Tigerpaw is deciding her ways. She'll get Mudtail to love her. Who will Mudtail choose? What will happen to Tigerpaw? Can Adderflame and Mudtail fix it?  Rated T just in case
1. Alligence

Alligence

WhiteClan Leader: Peachstar

Deputy: Featherstorm

Medicine Cat: Skyblaze

Warriors:

Breezewatcher Apprentice: Mosspaw

Spottedeyes Apprentice: Bluepaw

Waterlily

Lilycloud

Fernclaw

Mudtail Apprentice: Tigerpaw

Queens: Adderflame- (Kits: Brackenkit and Snowkit)

Elders: Fallenbreeze

BerryClan Leader: Ashstar

Deputy: Bumblefall Apprentice: Birchpaw

Medicine Cat: Firefrost

Warriors:

Wetfur

Flowerheart

Apprentices:

Birchpaw

Queens:

Clawtear (Kits: Flowkit and Breezekit)

Elders: Berryflower

RainClan

Leader: Flightstar

Deputy: Whiskerflower

Medicine Cat: Breathfall

Warriors:

Meadowflower Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Fawnclaw

Hopeflower Apprentice: Clawpaw

Hawkflight Apprentice: Bloodpaw

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw

Bloodpaw

Clawpaw

Queens: None

Elders: Rainheart

NightClan

Leader: Nightstar Apprentice: Glazepaw

Deputy: Songstream Apprentice: Everpaw

Medicine Cat: Ivybreeze

Warriors:  
Hollyflower Apprentice: Lightpaw

Lionfeather

Skymist Apprentice: Firepaw

Nightpelt

Dappleleaf Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Frostleap

Apprentices:

Glazepaw

Firepaw

Lightpaw

Shadowpaw

Everpaw

Queens: None

Elders: Bone


	2. Chapter One, The Injury

Brackenkit rolled over, then touched Snowkit. "Ha ha! Now you are Fallenbreeze and I am Peachstar!" He laughed. Snowkit began chasing him around. Brackenkit bumped into his father, Mudtail.

"Sorry Mudtail!" Brackenkit said. Mudtail chuckled to his kit. "Its fine, Brackenkit." Mudtail told him. Snowkit came running out of the Nursery at full speed going for Brackenkit. The brown tom rushed out, while the white she-cat was running as fast as she could.

Mudtail was sort of worried, he knew kits weren't supposed to run fast at all. Hopefully the would be safe. The brown tom walked inside of the Nursery. "Hello Adderflame." Mudtail said. Today he would tell her. It was two moons since he had thought of it. Adderflame flashed a smile at him. "Hey, Mudtail." She said. It was obvious she still had feelings for him. It grew larger everyday.

"Can, well, see, remember when Snowkit and Brackenkit were born, two moons ago?" Mudtail asked. Adderflame nodded. "It was when we stopped being mates, Mudtail. I always want you to know I forgive you, I did the wrong thing, and I love you." She told him.

Mudtail laid down next to her. "Umm, Adderflame?" He asked. The queen nodded. "Can you be my... mmm...aaa...ttt...eee again?" He asked, scared.

Adderflame was shocked. She grew into a big smile. "Of course!" She said happily, and the two licked pelts.

Back outside, Tigerpaw joined in Brackenkit and Snowkit's game of Who is Who. Now she was Fallenbreeze, Brackenkit was Peachstar, and Snowkit was Skyblaze. Tigerpaw ran after Brackenkit, Brackenkit ran after Snowkit, and Snowkit ran after Tigerpaw.

Snowkit was still going fast. She wasn't feeling so good. After she almost got to Tigerpaw, she fell down. Her eyes closed but she was still alive, trying to get as much air as she can. Tigerpaw and Brackenkit looked at each other. Brackenkit ran for Peachstar and Skyblaze, and Tigerpaw ran for Mudtail and Adderflame.

* * *

The brown she-cat got in. "Help! We were playing Who is Who, and Snowkit fell down, her eyes are closed, and she isn't breathing so good!" Tigerpaw warned them. Adderflame and Mudtail were alarmed. There kits were a lot to them, and they couldn't lose Snowkit. The three ran out to Snowkit.

Brackenkit knew Peachstar was in the medicine den, she was always checking up on Skyblaze. He didn't know how to explain. "Follow me! Snowkit!" He said, very scared. Skyblaze and Peachstar followed him.

Now everyone was looking at Snowkit. "She will have to stay in my den for a couple of days, it is very rare, but when cats go fast, this is what happens to kits and sometimes apprentices. The trouble of breathing happens with warriors. But I never heard of having to close there eyes." Skyblaze said. Everyone left but Tigerpaw, Brackenkit, Mudtail, and Adderflame. Skyblaze took her by her scruff and walked her into the medicine cat den.

Adderflame and Mudtail followed him in there. "Don't worry. She will be fine." Skyblaze told them. Adderflame and Mudtail walked out of the Medicine Den.

Soon after that, Snowkit's eyes opened. "Hello there, Snowkit. You are in the Medicine Den for a couple of days, is that alright?" Skyblaze said. Snowkit nodded. "Can I still play..." She asked in a soft voice. Skyblaze shook his head.

"OUCH!" Snowkit screamed very loud, even Mudtail and Adderflame heard it from the prey pile. They were sharing a bird. Mudtail and Adderflame quickly ate the last of the bird and went to the Medicine Den. Snowkit was still screaming Ouch very loud. "Whats wrong?" The three asked.

"My leg." She whined. Skyblaze went over to Snowkit. "She may have a broken leg..." He said. Adderflame and Mudtail were very worried. "But, you can fix it, right?" Mudtail asked. Skyblaze nodded. "But she might have to stay here for a while. First it has to try to heal, then I can put herbs on it." He told them.

Adderflame frowned and walked out. She knew it was Brackenkit and Tigerpaw's fault. It was one or both of there faults. Brackenkit was sitting in the Nursery, alone, playing with some rocks. It was very lonely without Snowkit. She was fun.

* * *

He rolled over, annoyed. _It my fault._ He thought. _She is badly hurt because of ME!_ He added to his thoughts. Now he would only have Tigerpaw to play with. But she was busy sometimes. His mother always wanted to spend time with his father. How terrible was this?

Waterlily stepped into the Medicine Den. "My stomach is hurting, Skyblaze." She said. Skyblaze took his attention off of Snowkit and to Waterlily. "I think you are expecting kits." He said. Waterlily happily walked out of the Medicine Den to tell Featherstorm.

"You will be a father, Featherstorm." Waterlily told her mate happily, who was returning a squirrel to the prey pile. Featherstorm smiled. "You are having kits! Thats great!" Featherstorm said. Waterlily walked to the Nursery.

Brackenkit looked over to Waterlily. "Are you a queen now?" He asked. Waterlily nodded. "Yes, I am." She told him. Brackenkit smiled. Hopefully StarClan would bring those kits to him, and fast. He needed someone more then Tigerpaw to play with.


	3. Chapter Two, Danger Comes

Flightstar surronded all of his warriors. It was late at night now. "Okay, me, Clawpaw, Cherrypaw, Bloodpaw, Hopeflower, and Hawkflight will be going with me." He annouced. The rest of the clan ran to border every border they could.

Flightstar walked with the cat he had choosen to WhiteClan.

Bloodpaw followed everyone, and was in the back of the line. They started to run, faster and faster as they got closer and closer to WhiteClan.

Bloodpaw wasn't the best at running, actually. "Are you okay?" Clawpaw asked. Bloodpaw didn't like to speak while running. It took away her strength.

Clawpaw started to run faster now. The whole group was, except for Bloodpaw. She could barely keep up. Now, she saw two paths, and one group going one, and another group going the other.

Bloodpaw took the wrong turn, she went to her right. She decided to walk now. She kept her head lowered and just walked. She'd be there at the end, most likely.

Bloodpaw slowly walked and then, she felt something rumbling, she stopped. Her paw suddenly went down, dragging herself down with the paw. Now she realized that she took the wrong turn. One paw held onto the small cliff while she tried to climb up. She was a little wet once she got up. She turned and slipped, her legs now going down. This time, her paws didn't stay.

_This is over. StarClan choose a bad time for me to die._ Bloodpaw thought. All the troubles she have had, and she tried so hard to get rid of them, and finally make her life easier, and now, she had to die!

_Please. Just let me have one kit before I die. _Bloodpaw thought. She just wanted a kit so badly. As she slowly went down and her life was slowly ending, she hard splashing.

* * *

What now? She thought. Maybe it was a BerryClan cat. That would be good. They knew how to save cats, but who would want to save her? No one. Right. Thats it. No one.

She felt the fur, thought she couldn't see it. She slowly got brought up. Thank you StarClan. She repeated in her head several times. Once Bloodpaw got pulled up, she didn't know this tom. He put her on the cliff, then climbed up on it. "Hello, I am Birchpaw of BerryClan." The tom greeted. Bloodpaw smiled.

"I am Bloodpaw of RainClan. I... I got lost while hunting." She lied. Birchpaw looked at Bloodpaw and smiled. "I think I might know the way back. Follow me." Birchpaw said, then walked to the path, with Bloodpaw next to him. "Thank you so much Birchpaw." She told him. Birchpaw smiled. "No big deal. My Clan says if you feel a pelt int he water, pick it up, sicne you don't know who it is." He told her.

Bloodpaw nodded. "Intresting." She told him. The two talked all the way until she heard fast footsteps, and remembered them right away. Her Clanmates. "Birchpaw, hide!" She told him. Birchpaw looked confused. "What are you talking about, Bloodpaw?" He asked. Then he scented more RainClan cats. "Meet me near the cliff tommorow at moonhigh." Birchpaw told her, then ran away.

* * *

Flightstar noticed Bloodpaw. "Where were you?" He asked. "I saw a mouse, and then I got lost." She said. Hopeflower was carrying the kits scruff. She started to think about Birchpaw again. "How did you find your way back?" Flightstar asked.

"Oh. I actually found another mouse and it got me back to here." She told him. "Kind of surprising, right?" She asked. Flightstar nodded in approval. "Yes, yes that was surprising." He told her.

The cats walked back to there Clan. "Luckily Featherstorm or Mudtail didn't see us, we would have been crowfood." Hawkflight said. Hopeflower's eyes widened. "Mudtail was guarding? Why didn't you tell me!" She said, dropping the kit.

"Hopeflower, you know that is Brackenkit, Mudtail and Adderflame's kit, right?" Clawpaw asked her. Hopeflower's eyes widened as much as they could. "What?" She asked, surprised. She helped stole Mudtail's kit! How bad was that?

Cherrypaw looked over at Bloodpaw. "Why are you wet?" She asked. Bloodpaw whispered, "I will tell you when we are in camp." Bloodpaw said.

Once the two got into camp, they hid in some ferns.

"I really feel off this small cliff, you could call it an edge, but anyways, I was about to drown when this apprentice, Birchpaw, came and saved me, then we talked for a little bit, and I really like him." She told her, then walked out of the bushes.

Cherrypaw didn't know what to say, since she had never met this tom before. Who _was_ it?

* * *

In the morning, Adderflame woke up. Tigerpaw sped into the Nursery quick after that. Tigerpaw looked at Adderflame. "Where is Brackenkit?" Tigerpaw asked.

Adderflame looked over at Tigerpaw. She checked the Nursery. "Mudtail!" The two screamed, rushing to Mudtail. Mudtail walked with them, then scented RainClan by his nest. "He got taken by RainClan." Mudtail told them, upsetly. This meant battle.

Tigerpaw walked over to Peachstar, who was about to set the patrols. "Peachstar, RainClan has stolen Brackenkit!" Tigerpaw said upsetly.

Peachstar wasn't to happy. Now they had no kits, since Snowkit was in the Medicine Den, and Brackenkit was stolen. "Everyone, split to small groups." She said, then headed for the RainClan border.


	4. Chapter Three, Battle

Peachstar and the Clan got to the border line of WhiteClan and RainClan.

"Will we wait here or invade?" Mudtail whispered. "Invade." She said. Waterlily, Snowkit, Skyblaze, Adderflame, and Fallenbreeze weren't aloud to come. They were guarding.

"Now, Mudtail, Tigerpaw, and Fernclaw, go try and get Brackenkit. We shall fight." Peachstar annouced.

Mudtail, Tigerpaw, and Fernclaw were all brown cats, so they rolled into the brown ferns and slowly crawled to the Nursery.

Peachstar jumped over to Flightstar. "Give us our kit back!" She hissed. All of RainClan's warriors came out.

Bloodpaw and Hopeflower stayed close. They liked to fight together, though Clawpaw and Hawkflight came by them.

"No. Brackenkit is our warrior, getting nursed by Fawnclaw." Flightstar told her. Peachstar unsheathed her claws. "ATTACK!" She shouted.

She jumped onto Flightstar, hopefully this was worth getting Brackenkit back.

Hopeflower looked over to the Nursery and ran there, until Lilyclaw jumped onto her shoulders. Hopeflower dropped to the ground, rolled over, then jumped on Lilyclaw and scratched her back, then ran off to the Nursery.

Bloodpaw looked over at Lilyclaw, would she fight or tell? No, she had to fight to stay loyal to her Clan. Just when Lilyclaw started to get up, Bloodpaw jumped onto her back, and clawed one of her shoulders. Blood was coming down that shoulder as fast as it could, and Lilyclaw dropped to the ground of the earth.

Spottedeyes ran over to Lilyclaw. "Lilyclaw is injured badly!" She annouced. Her apprentice, Bluepaw, stopped biting near Cherrypaw's neck and ran over to Lilyclaw and dragged her back to the clan.

Bloodpaw didn't know how she felt, what if she had killed a cat? She began to become guilty. Very guilty.

Maybe battling wasn't her thing, but she did enjoy how she fought for her Clan. She knew she would like to battle one day, maybe not today, maybe not tommorow, but she would like it one day. One day, one day.

Bloodpaw licked the blood off of her paws, and looked for someone else to attack.

She looked inside of the nursery, Fawnclaw and Featherstorm were battling. She grabbed Brackenkit. "I am going to take him to the ferns, so he will be save." She said. Fawnclaw nodded until she got thrown near the wall of the den.

Hopeflower stayed down, and rolled into the ferns. She and Brackenkit rolled, since she heard more rolling in the distance. She bumped into a cat. "I am sorry Brackenkit!" She said.

The cat shook his head. "Brackenkit, I am Mudtail? Where is Brackenkit? Is that you, Hopeflower?" Mudtail asked. Hopeflower nodded, felt the younger kit, and pushed him softly over to Mudtail. "I will make sure we try not to take anymore of your Clan's kits. If we do, I will bring them back to you." Hopeflower promised.

Mudtail smiled. "Thanks, Hopeflower." Mudtail told her, grabbed his kit, and slowly turned to Tigerpaw. "Tell Peachstar we got them. Me and Fernclaw will go." Mudtail said, then him and Fernclaw rolled away.

Tigerpaw jumped out of the ferns. Hopeflower stayed near her, and Tigerpaw poked Peachstar. "Finish up, we have Brackenkit." Tigerpaw said, then ran off.

Peachstar bit Flightstar's neck one more time. Blood flooded out of him. Flightstar's eyes closed, he was losing a life.

Hopeflower looked over at Flightstar. He was losing his fifth live, and would only have four more left. "No, Flightstar. No!" She said sadly.

Peachstar looked over at Flightstar one more time, then ran off with the rest of her Clan.

The leader looked over at Brackenkit."Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" She asked Brackenkit. Brackenkit shook his head. "I am fine." He told her. Peachstar smiled. "Good." She told him.

Adderflame ran out of the Nursery and smiled big at Brackenkit. "Are you okay, Brackenkit?" She asked. Brackenkit nodded yes. "Oh yes, Snowkit can walk, a little now. StarClan is healing her fast, and we should be thankful for that." Adderflame added.

Snowkit slowly walked out of the Medicine Den with Skyblaze next to her. She was walking slow since she had to stick her broken leg in the air.

Brackenkit ran over to Snowkit. "Snowkit! We are both okay!" Brackenkit said, smiling. Snowkit smiled a little. "Yeah." She said. "I heard you got kitnapped! How scary was it?" She asked.

Brackenkit nodded. "It was scary. I was so scared when I woke up in a different Clan!" He said. "Everyone was strange, they were acting nice." Brackenkit added.

Snowkit laughed. "Strange. He he!" She kept laughing. Brackenkit stared at her. "Can you play now?" He asked. "No running games." Snowkit sighed. 


	5. Chapter Four, Flames

Snowkit was able to sleep with Brackenkit again, but not do anything special or whatever. Mudtail looked over at Tigerpaw. "Would you like to train?" He asked. Tigerpaw shrugged. "I don't really know..." She said, then noticed his face. "I mean yes." She replied.

Mudtail and Tigerpaw went to the Sandy Hollow. "Honestly, I think I had enough fighting this morning, can we hunt?" Tigerpaw asked. Mudtail nodded.

Peachstar ran over to Tigerpaw and Mudtail. "Lilycloud may be dead, she hasn't got up since the battle. Skyblaze can't tell if she is breathing or not, since he can't get his herbs all bloody." Peachstar told them. Tigerpaw looked at Peachstar. "Poor Lilycloud." She said.

Tigerpaw looked over at Mudtail. "I do feel upset." Tigerpaw said sadly. Mudtail nodded. "I know." He sighed. The two walked off to the field where his Clan usually hunted for mice, squirrels, birds, and rabbits.

* * *

Tigerpaw saw a sparrow up on a tree. She got taught how to climb a tree, but never learned how to. She got on the smaller branch and had her paws hang onto the higher branch, then pulled herself up. She kept doing it until she got to the sparrow. She quickly unsheathed her claws and snapped the sparrow's neck before it could go anywhere.

Tigerpaw dropped it down, and went down a couple of branches, until she heard a crack. She tried as quick as she could to get to the next branch, but she fell off. "I'll save you!" Mudtail said. He laid down, while Tigerpaw was thinking she would die as she fell off.

She landed onto Mudtail. Mudtail rolled over, and now Tigerpaw and Mudtail were safe. "Good job climbing up though." He laughed.

Tigerpaw and Mudtail kept on hunting, hunting, hunting, and hunting. Mudtail suddenly heard something in the bushes. "Go, go back." He whispered, unsheathing his claws. Tigerpaw stepped back a little.

Hopeflower was in the bushes. "Hello there, Mudtail." She said happily. Sadly she didn't have a mate yet, but she knew Mudtail would be hers. Mudtail looked over at Hopeflower. "What are you doing?" Mudtail asked. "Saying hello." She said.

Mudtail looked as the sky got darker and darker quicker. "We have been hunting for a while, have we, Tigerpaw?" Mudtail asked. Tigerpaw nodded. "Yeah." She responded.

Mudtail looked over in the stars. He saw an orange one, coming down at the little white one. He then couldn't see the white one, only the black night. "Fire is coming to destroy." He heard. Tigerpaw looked over at Mudtail, then saw a orange spark, then smoke near the rocks.

Hopeflower's eyes widened. "I'll go tell my Clan!" She said. Tigerpaw shook her head. "To far away, we will be save it we go with NightClan to go hide!" Tigerpaw said.

Hopeflower and Mudtail ran into the Clan, while Tigerpaw picked up the prey she and him hunted for. The orange fire began to get bigger every blink.

The brown she-cat ran to NightClan. Mudtail and Hopeflower looked at the Cats. "Fire! Clear the camp!" The two told them. All of the cats ran to the NightClan border. Adderflame grabbed Snowkit and handed Brackenkit to Mudtail. Skyblaze grabbed as much of his herbs as he could and ran out, forgeting about Lilycloud.

Fernclaw looked into the Medicine Den. He was the only one left in the Clan grounds, and it was very much smokey. "Lilycloud!" He shouted upsetly. Lilycloud didn't answer. Not one bit, she just laid there.

He grabbed her body and dragged it along the way to the border.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, please review! Bigger chapter next chapter!**


	6. Chapter Five, The Prophecy of the Tiger

**Sorry I haven't updated for a long time! I'll try to keep this series active.**

Lilycloud, covered up in blood, awoke in the NightClan medicine den. "Where am I?" She asked. Ivybreeze smiled. Lilycloud was alive!

Skyblaze walked over to Ivybreeze, then looked down at Lilycloud. "We need to wash her." He said. Ivybreeze nodded. "I'll be right back." She said, then walked away.

Mudtail looked around for Adderflame, Brackenkit, Snowkit, and Tigerpaw. Then he found Adderflame and Tigerpaw. Snowkit was dangling from Tigerpaw's mouth. The apprentice set her down.

Hopeflower walked over to them. "Where is Brackenkit?" She asked, not seeing him.

"He was right on my back..." Adderflame started.

Mudtail's eyes grew wide. "ADDERFLAME! BRACKENKIT MIGHT BE **DEAD!**" He yelled. Adderflame started running back into the flames.

"Mudtail...no!" Tigerpaw and Hopeflower said as the tom ran after his mate.

Mudtail and Adderflame finally heard a squeal, and spotted a place with not to much flames near it.

Brackenkit was there!

Mudtail battled through the flames, until he was unable to be seen. Adderflame took a deep breath, then swallowed. What if he and Brackenkit never came back?

The tom was getting badly burned. He jumped near Brackenkit. He was yelling. "ON MY BACK, NOW!" Mudtail yelled. Brackenkit clinged to Mudtail's tail, and Mudtail ran to where he could.

He came back, and he coughed.

"Mudtail! Brackenkit!" Adderflame said.

She helped Mudtail to the Medicine den. "He is burnt." The she-cat sadly sighed. Skyblaze took Lilycloud and Mudtail to the river to wash off. Lilycloud and Mudtail jumped in and hung to the grass as the water washed them off. Fernclaw walked over to Lilycloud. "Your...alive!" He said, and pulled her out of the water. Skyblaze pulled Mudtail out.

"I _never _want to go in some water again." He said.

_StarClan::_

Tigerstar ran into Bluestar. "What are you doing here, Tigerstar?" Bluestar hissed.

"I got a prophecy.

_Tiger goes bad as the brown doesn't want her, and the strong brings darkness. Brown and bite must save her or she'll be summoned to blood._" Tigerstar said, then left.

"It might be another prophecy about Mudtail..." Bluestar said.

Mudtail and Adderflame padded into the warrior's den in NightClan and fell asleep, and ended up in the same dream, with Bluestar.

"I got a prophecy. It involves you guys, Tigerstar, and Tigerpaw." Bluestar said.

"_Tiger goes bad as the brown doesn't want her, and the strong brings darkness. Brown and bite must save her or she'll be summoned to blood._" Bluestar mewed, then faded.

Adderflame and Mudtail woke up. Mudtail smiled. "I think I know the prophecy. Uh.. Tigerpaw gets mad when I don't wanna be her mate, and Tigerstar starts haunting her, uh, you and I must save her or she'll ruin the forest I think." Mudtail said.

Adderflame stared at her mate. "Your good. Now, uh. You gotta become her mate, until she breaks up with you. And I know a cat that could help us with that." Adderflame smiled.

"Hopeflower." Both cats grinned.

"Come on... let's go make a scene." Adderflame said, and ran off with Mudtail.

Hopeflower watched them carefully.

Tigerpaw was talking with her sisters, Shadowpaw and Everpaw, then she started to laugh. Mostly everyone was in the clearing of NightClan, so it was the perfect idea.

"I hate you! You wanna let Brackenkit and Snowkit stay _here? _They are _my _kits too!" Mudtail growled.

Adderflame unsheathed her claws. "I NEVER said that!" She hissed.

Every cat turned and watched them.

"Oh, did you say that to BLUEPAW? Your little MATE?" Mudtail hissed and unsheathed his claws, like his mate.

"Oh and like you don't have a lil' friend." Adderflame yowled and looked at Tigerpaw.

"Nothing is going on with me and her, ." Mudtail yowled.

"You are _not _my mate anymore!" Adderflame hissed and ran over to Brackenkit and Snowkit. "Why aren't you and Daddy together?" Snowkit asked.

"Snowkit, it's just a prophecy. We'll be back together soon. I promise." The she-cat said, and walked into the nursery.

Mudtail winked at Adderflame and ran over to Tigerpaw. "Wanna be Mudtail's mate?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I am gonna go... hunt..." Mudtail lied and ran over to Hopeflower. "I am s-" She started. "It's just for a stupid prophecy. Now I need you to make Tigerpaw break up with me." He ordered. Hopeflower nodded as he left. "Tigerpaw..." She said.

The apprentice padded over to Hopeflower. "Yeah?" She asked. The white she-cat unsheathed her claws and jammed her claw's into Tigerpaw's neck. "You better break up with Mudtail _now_ or I'll kill you instantly." Hopeflower hissed, then took her claws out of Tigerpaw and sheathed them.

Tigerpaw nodded and ran over to Mudtail. "I wanna be just friends..." She sighed. That kinda was what she wanted to be, but she didn't really know. But he'd be good for a friend, and he had Adderflame, who he'd probably make up with. Adderflame was very lucky to be mates with a tom like him.

Mudtail nodded. "Okay." He sighed, then ran over to Adderflame, Brackenkit, and Snowkit. "Wanna be my mate again?" He asked, then winked.

"Yeah. I do."


End file.
